Reading the 39 Clues Maze of Bones
by Vanrossie31
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfiction so don't judge to harshly. This is a story where the characters from the 39 Clues read the books at Dan and Amy's school. People go undercover, secrets revealed, and who's side is the Principle really on? No good at summaries, sorry. This will be a Irina x Alistair fanfiction and a couple others. R&R and Peace Ya'll
1. Plan & Chapter 1

A/N, This is my first Fanfiction so it probably won't be very good. This will be a Reading the 39 clues fanfiction in front of Dan and Amy's school. Wish me luck, Vanrossie31.

Disclaimer: All of the credit goes to Rick Riordan, for the story, except Leo, a couple other characters and most of the plotline.

Chapter 1

**Principle Madeline's POV  
**

Plan activated. I have called all of the _important _Cahills to Amy and Dan's school, which I am the principle for. I called an assembly today so we can read the books that tell all about Dan and Amy's summer. My inner-spy says that there is a source of evil in the school, and I predicted it was Mrs. Brown, the teacher for Dan and Amy's class who hates them more than people would think possible. I walked out of the school into the lush green grass of the front lawn to welcome the newcomers. A limo pulled in with Broderick Wizard driving it, and out stepped Jonah, Broderick, the Starling triplets and Alistair Oh. Jonah was still in a cast from summer so he was the last one out.

"Come on over here!" I greeted them

WHOOSH! The Kabras, Natalie, Ian, and Leo, (A/N, Leo is a made up character who is the sibling of Beatrice, Grace and Fiske, and also the adoptive father of Ian and Natalie, because their parents were arrested after the 10th book.) their adoptive father, were here in their private jet that Leo bought them.

"Where are Nellie and Fiske?" Ian questioned.

"They'll be here" I said

"Speaking of who, who are you and why did you ask us here?" Alistair asked cautiously while glancing between me and a photo he had in hand.

"I am Principal Madeline, and to answer your second question I am fully aware of the Cahill situation and I believe that there is a Vesper and a bad Cahill in this school." I said with a hint of pride in my voice that they hadn't figured me out yet. They stopped abruptly and turned very cautiously to look at me closer and Alistair had his cane in a protective position in front of the children. It took me a while to figure out why he was doing that then I turned red with anger but was able to keep my voice low.

"If you still do not trust me I will tell you that I am a Lucian have been trying to find the clues for years." I said in a deadly serious voice.

"I've never seen you before, and what outfit are you wearing, it looks adorable on you?" Natalie questioned. I blushed, because this was the same outfit I wore when I supposedly died.

"I was before you came in, your mother (everybody visibly cringed at this) and I used to be friends before she went insane with power." I replied, ignoring her last question. "Come in."

**Dan's POV**

I hate school. Especially now, where Mr. Brown is trying to humiliate us and we are making snappy remarks back at him. At the end of first period, Mrs. Madeline, our principle, called us for a surprise assembly. When we got there me and Amy (Ha! Amy can't correct me  
!) Were called to the stage in the best fashion possible.

"Get up here, you runts!" Eisenhower Holt called to us, which was his way of saying he was glad to see us.

"H-H-Hey" Amy stuttered. I rolled my eyes, _every time _I thought.

"Hello" I said, hoping it would answer the obvious question hanging in the air.

Madison, oblivious to the question asked, "Aren't you going to ask 'why are you here?" Ian rolled his eyes, "Well we were just going to answer that." He said in a 'duh' voice. Madison blushed in embarrassment.

"Children, be nice, and to answer your question (Cue air quotation marks making Madison blush again) we are here because the principal called us for important matters. _Very _important matters." At this two things happened, two people in the crowd looked at each other and I started laughing. _Yeah right _I thought _Principle Madeline is NEVER serious._

"Why are you laughing?" Principle Madeline asked, and I immediately shut up, but from the angry look in her eye, I could tell she knew what it was about.

"So what are we going to about… whatever this is?" Amy asked. I look flabbergasted at her. She never says she doesn't know something. Ever. Amy noticed this and face-palmed.

"We are supposed to read the books about your summer to you school." Hamilton supplied. Both siblings immediately paled

"Let's get this over with." I stated.

We walked on to the stage where we were met with a whole lot of suspicious ninja-like stares. I took the mic.

"Okay people, I am going to read about our summer! With them too."

"Why your summer? You guys stink!" Mr. Brown yelled. _UGH! _Was mumbled throughout the auditorium.

"Well, since nobody has any comments/questions, let's begin." Alistair snapped.

"I'll read!" Amy volunteered.

**Chapter 1**

**Five minutes before she died, **this drew sad looks from Amy and Dan, **Grace Cahill changed her will.**

"What?" said someone from the crowd and the others nodded in agreement.

**Her lawyer brought out the alternate version, which had been her most guarded secret for seven years. Whether or not she would ever be crazy enough to use it, William McIntyre had never been certain.**

"Hey!" Amy shouted

"**Madam," he asked, "are you sure?"**

**Grace gazed out the window,**

Amy sighed, that always was her favorite.

**Across the sunlit meadows of her estate. Her cat, Saladin, **Dan and Amy sighed,** snuggled beside her as he had throughout her illness, but his presence was not enough to comfort her today. She was about to set in motion events that might cause the end of civilization.**

Everyone gasped, "What?!"

"**Yes, William." Her every breath was painful. "I'm sure."**

** William broke the seal on the brown leather folder. He was a tall craggy man. His nose was pointed like a sundial so it always cast a shadow over one side of his face. **

"Wow, perfect description!" Natalie said in disgust which earned her a whack from me.

**He had been Grace's advisor, her closest **"What!? I though Amy and I were?!" **confidant **"Oh" I said while blushing,

"HA HA HA! You Stink!" yelled, and apparently Ian and Fiske had enough, because they charged him.

"Who else would like to read?" Nellie asked. Amy looked at Nellie disapprovingly, like it was her fault it wasn't her turn anymore.

"I do!" I said jumping at it like a kindergardener.

**"for half her life. They'd shared many secrets of the years, but none as perilous as this.**

"You got that right!" I said

"Well, obviously, the end of civilization is at stake!" a perky woman who I figured was our vice-principal is.

"Try being there!" Raegan, Madison, Hamilton, and Mary-Todd said at once. Eisenhower said something like, "Beef jerky!"

**He held out the document for her to review. A fit of coughing worked her body. Saladin meowed with concern.**

I sighed.

**Once the coughing stopped. William helped her take the pen. She scrawled her weak signature across the paper.**

** "They're so young," William lamented, "If only their parents—"**

** "But their parents didn't," Grace said bitterly. "And now their children must be old enough. They are our only chance."**

"Ohhhh, so dramatic!" Mr. Brown said while cackling. Let us say that he has a broken arm, curtsey of me, the ninja lord.

** "If they don't succeed—"**

** "Then five hundred years of work have been for nothing," Grace said. "Everything collapses. The family, the world – all of it."**

"That was how much pressure was on us?" I whispered to Amy.

Amy nodded

** William nodded grimly. He took the folder from her hands.**

** Grace sat back, stroking Saladin's silver fur. The scene outside made her sad.**

'Why?' was echoed throughout the gym.

**It was too gorgeous of a day to die. She wanted to have one last picnic with the children.**

Everyone subconsciously looked at Amy and I.

**She wanted to be young and strong and travel the world again.**

** But her eyesight was failing. Her lungs labored. She clutched the jade necklace - **

Everyone looked at Amy's neck.

**A good-luck talisman she'd found in China years ago. It had seen her through many close calls with death, many lucky misses. But the talisman couldn't help her anymore.**

** She'd worked hard to prepare for this day. Still, there was so much she'd left undone…. So much she had never told the children.**

'Bingo' 'Right Again' and 'Beef Jerky' were echoed throughout the room.

**"It will have to be enough," she whispered. And with that, Grace Cahill closed her eyes for the last time.**

Amy and I started bawling while Mr. Brown sneered at us.

**When he was sure Grace had passed away, William McIntyre went to the window and closed the curtains. William preferred darkness. It seemed more proper for the business at hand.**

"This can't get any better!" Mr. Brown yelled from the stretcher.

** The door opened behind him. Grace's cat hissed and disappeared under the bed.**

** William didn't look back. He was staring at Grace Cahill's signature on her new will, which had just become the most important document in the Cahill family's history.**

** "Well?" a brusque voice said.**

** William turned. A man stood in the doorway, his face obscured by shadows, his suit black as oil.**

"Fiske?" Principle Madeline asked. I looked at her dumbfounded; Alistair gave me an 'I'll tell you later' look.

** "It's time," William said. "Make sure they suspect nothing." William couldn't tell for sure, but he thought the man in black smiled.**

"Did you?" Ian whispered to Fiske. He nodded

** "Don't worry," the man promised. "They'll never have a clue."**

"What a horrible pun."

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Who wants to read next?"

"I will read the stupid book!" Mr. Brown volunteered.

** Chapter 2, **Mr. Brown read

A/N Done! I will try to make one chapter every 1-2 days over the summer. See YA! Peace,

Vanrossie31


	2. Reunions and Surprises

A/N, Thank you for the support and since I had lots of free time today, I'm doing another chapter! R&R Peace Ya'll

Vanrossie31.

Disclaimer: All credit goes to the 39 Clues authors except for the things I mentioned in the first chapter.

**Chapter 2, **Mr. Brown read

**Hamilton's POV****  
**

This Mr. Brown guy is really annoying, and just plain cruel. I'm pretty sure he is one of the bad guys the Principle told us about, but I'm not sure. I think that if they were the bad guy they would try to get on their good terms to choke the information out of them. Well, anyways I am trying to listen, but my dad is munching on beef jerky really loudly.

** Dan Cahill thought he had the most annoying big sister on the planet.**

"Hey, you dweeb!" Amy yelled.

"You do it to me!" Dan countered.

Amy. being the more mature of the two stuck her tongue out.

I high-fived Dan.

**And that was _before_ ****she set fire to two million dollars.**

Mr. Brown choked and the vice-principal, Mrs. Kinsley, fainted. _Maybe she is a culprit._

_"_H-H-How?" Mr. Brown asked while he stuttered.

Dan shrugged, like a boss.

** It all started when they went to their grandmother's funeral. Secretly, Dan was excited,**

"What!?" Amy yelled while kicking and punching Dan.

Dan only chuckled.

**because he was hoping to get a rubbing of the tombstone after everyone else was gone.**

"Still not a reason to be excited at Grace's funeral!" Amy poked at him.

**He figured Grace wouldn't care. She'd been a cool grandmother.**

"Yes, she was. She was." Amy muttered. I realized that nobody else wanted to talk because this was a sad memory for Dan and Amy.

**Dan loved collecting things.**

"Well, just so happens I do too." a voice said from behind us said.

Dan recognized him immediately, "Lester!" he yelled with tears in his jade green eyes.

"Hey, buddy!" Lester said as he ruffled Dan's hair.

"How did you survive?" Dan questioned.

"There was an abandoned mine under the quicksand and I was able to circulate air from the sand."

"Awesome!" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Lester because he was so close to Dan.

**Principle Madeline's POV**

OK, I got Lester back, and now I am changing back into my uniform, and I am ready to make my big appearance. I have a video camera strapped to my shoulder where the explosion that Isabel hit me in the shoulder. My left eye twitched as I thought about her. I was going to video tape there reactions, because I had become more nice, friendly and fun to be around. I stepped on to the stage and snuck up behind Alistair. Lester caught my eye. My left eye to be exact so... Anyways, he sent me a silent message, _are you ready? _I nodded. I snuck up behind Alistair and in my best impression of Isabel, I said,

"BOO!" I shouted.

A/N Hoped you liked that chapter! Sorry I didn't finish the whole chapter of the book but I decided that this would be a good place to finish this chapter.

I'll try to progress as much as possible so... Peace Ya'll and R&R,

Vanrossie31


End file.
